


Call of Duty

by eriah211



Category: Primeval
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Team Dynamics, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 14:06:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9660542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriah211/pseuds/eriah211
Summary: Nobody said that working in a hotel was easy.Captain Ryan and his men respond to an anomaly alert in a hotel.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Livejournal in 2013. Thanks to the always wonderful fififolle for the beta, all remaining mistakes are mine.

 

Captain Ryan had seen many curious things in his life, especially since he had been assigned to the ARC team, but this was definitely one to remember. The ADD had sent them to an old hotel by the sea and they had expected some running and screaming and definitely some terrified tourists who wouldn’t know what to do, but what they had not expected was a ferocious war between the staff of the hotel and the creatures, which were taking over the place as if it was their new home. The hotel workers hadn’t taken the invasion very well and had decided to take matters into their own hands. Fortunately for them, the overgrown chicken-like creatures with tiny wings that had come through the anomaly didn’t seem too dangerous, although it looked like they knew how to use their big beaks to fight back.  
  
When Ryan and the rest of the team arrived they found two maids in the hall fighting against a few creatures with determination and fury. The women, dressed in a dull grey dress with an old-fashioned white apron, were making very effective use of a broom and a mop to push the creatures towards the front door. At the same time, some tourists were being guided by a rather calm bellboy to the exit avoiding the fight and Ryan immediately sent a few of his men to help them and to make sure all the civilians got out safely.  
  
As soon as the maids saw the soldiers were taking care of the situation in the hall, they ran into the restaurant without looking back. Ryan and his men followed them and came face to face with a new chaotic situation. The food seemed to have attracted most of the creatures to the restaurant and they were either hungry or just prone to mayhem because there were only a few tables standing up in the big room. The furniture had been knocked over during lunch and the waiters were trying to save what they could of the expensive-looking crockery, but it wasn’t an easy task. The creatures, which were enjoying the bits of food that were now lying on the floor, didn’t like the humans messing with their lunch and were viciously pecking their hands away. The waiters, in return, felt no reservation at all about kicking them to the other side of the room, where the creatures just stood up again and kept looking for food.  
  
Loud sounds of a quarrel were also coming from the kitchen door and Ryan left Finn in charge of the restaurant before heading that way. He stood by the door for a moment and took a good look at what was happening inside.  
  
The hotel kitchen was big and crowded and there, surrounded by at least a dozen creatures, the entire kitchen staff was standing their ground, refusing to allow a bunch of crazy overgrown birds to take over the place. Two young kitchen assistants were carrying saucepan lids and big roast forks and were blocking one side of the kitchen, trying to stop the creatures from reaching the storage room. A waiter was standing on the other side and he was making good use of an old metallic stool, using it to bang the head of any creature that tried to slip between his legs. In the middle of the kitchen island, standing on a chair, a middle-aged woman was shouting orders to the rest of her staff. If the attitude and the white hat were any indication, Ryan thought, she had to be the Head Cook. He couldn't tell what language she was speaking, but he had heard that commanding tone enough times to recognise a superior officer when he heard one.  
  
The kitchen staff clearly also recognised her authority and they followed her orders without a sign of hesitation. After something that sounded like a scolding and some frantic signs from the woman, the kitchen assistants left the forks and the lids and grabbed a big frying pan each and kept kicking the creatures away, now, Ryan could see, much more effectively. The woman herself didn’t just stay there shouting orders, she started throwing saucepans and other pieces of cooking equipment at the creatures with an excellent aim: four objects thrown, three creatures knocked out and what was more impressive, not a single hit on the other kitchen workers, who stoically held their positions.  
  
They were doing well on their own, Ryan thought appreciatively, but even if it was an enjoyable show, the ARC team hadn’t been called there to stand back and watch, so he finally called one of his men and they jumped into action, carefully avoiding the flying objects.  
  
  


***

It wasn’t a very difficult situation and in a few minutes they had all the creatures knocked unconscious, one way or another, and the situation controlled. The state of the kitchen, on the other hand, was far from satisfactory. The assistants were looking around with horror on their faces and the waiter was nervously looking at the chef, who was so furious she seemed to be on the edge of having a stroke. Feeling it was the perfect moment to go, Ryan discreetly left the kitchen to check the situation in the other rooms of the hotel.  
  
There was no sign of any anomaly in the place and Finn reported that the rest of the creatures had been captured with the help of the hotel staff and that they were sedated and ready to go. The cleaning staff, he added, looking a bit uncomfortable, were rather upset about the damage caused to the restaurant and the rest of the facilities and they had insistently asked who was going to fix the mess. The mentioned staff were standing a few feet away, still holding their improvised weapons and paying good attention to their conversation. Finn looked as if he would be very happy to leave that issue to Ryan and was trying very hard not to make eye contact with the hotel workers.  
  
Ryan could hear more shouts coming out from the kitchen and this time he could easily understand a few swear words. The hotel manager chose that moment to walk into the restaurant, followed by an angry old lady who was holding a very nervous Pekingese dog in her arms and immediately demanded to talk with the person in charge. Ryan wondered for a moment if avoiding eye contact would work, but guessing the answer was no, he just took a deep breath and gave a step forward while he wished for Jenny to arrive as soon as possible.  
  
-END-

 


End file.
